dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Feral
Among all the Youko bloodlines and traits one stands out as the most cursed and hated of them all. To the youko, Feral is a dirty term used to refer to those who inherited the "Berserker Gene". Most youko consider ferals to be a black mark on their race for their seeming inability to control and dedicate themselves to a higher cause than mere survival. Only Youkos can take this path. Feral (level 11): As a Full round action, you may enter a feral state. While in feral state, Your body increases by 2, and your melee attacks ignore Tier points of DR, you don't actually begin dying until your hit points fall to -5 or more, and you gain an additional bite attack every round. While feral a Youko can not use any Ability with the Martial keyword, Use any class or path features of this level or lower, spend surges, or make sense checks. Feral power (level 15): While in a feral state, the Youko may now spend surges. Painful bite (Level 19): Your bite attack while in feral state now dazes enemies if the damage is more than their repulse. Against a dazed or stunned enemy, you gain another combo action. Cross claw you bring your claws across an opponent. At-Will ✦ Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction-2 Hit: 2P + strength damage. Straight stab You try to run an opponent through with your arm At-Will ✦ Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 2P + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents speed, you inflict tier points of damage to their Armor Level 11 Encounter powers Million knives A barrage of high speed stabs. Encounter ✦ Unarmed Standard Action Cone 4 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Speed vs repulse Hit: 3p + strength damage. For each struck target you deal an additional tier damage to their equipment and cause ongoing 5 damage (save ends) Feral Roar A powerful ki blast fired from the mouth Encounter ✦ Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3k + Spirit damage, and push the target instinct +tier squares backwards. If your instinct is higher than the foes body, you knock them prone. Level 14 Utility powers Fight or Flight Encounter ✦ Stance Minor Action Personal Effect: You gain a +2 power bonus on all attack rolls for instinct rounds OR increase your movement speed by your speed while this stance lasts. The effect is chosen when you use this power, and can not be changed once chosen. Blood rage Encounter ✦ Special Immediate Re-action Power up Trigger: You become bloody Effect: For the next 5 rounds your first successful unarmed attack in that round deals additional damage equal to your surge value. Level 16 Daily powers Blades of blood Daily ✦ Ki Standard Action Blast 5 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage, and additional damage equal to your body. For each struck creature you regain tier hit points. Miss: body damage, and you regain half tier hit points for every creature that takes damage. Decap attack Daily ✦ Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage. This attack is considered a called shot to the opponents head. Miss: Make two basic melee attacks as an immediate Re-action. Level 20 Ultimate power Run 'em through Daily ✦ Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 8p + strength damage. This attack ignores DR from armor, and on hit enemies are weakened and suffer ongoing 10 damage for strength rounds. Miss: 3p + 30 damage that ignores DR, ongoing 10 for 3 rounds.